


Take My Order (Cause Your Body’s Like A Carry Out)

by phantasticjacky (danspastels)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danspastels/pseuds/phantasticjacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radio Station Bathroom Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Order (Cause Your Body’s Like A Carry Out)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one with Lana (I don't know if she's on AO3!?) about two years ago.  
> I think this was the first time I ever wrote Phanfiction but I think we did quite well.  
> I hope you guys like it!

I smiled awkwardly as I waited for the cameras to pan out and fade away to the music video we’d selected for the next song. Adrenaline was still coursing through our veins from all the fun we had at Reading, though it was more noticeable in Phil who had been acting like an over excited child all the way home and throughout the duration of the radio show so far. Child might be a bad example for the lecherous grin he’d been shooting me thinking the cameras wouldn’t pick up on it. "Nice mask, maybe I should get a Patrick one, since you were all over him earlier ‘oh I eat a lot of sweets so I would taste great’“ I mocked. Phil pulled the Zayn mask off and smiled affectionately at my petulant jealousy. "It wasn’t Patrick, I was just bending over, was it?” he teased, nuzzling my neck softly. My eyes darted around the room to make sure no-one, including the cameras could see. "Do you have to be so distractingly hot all the time?“ I murmured against his lips.

 

"I would say yes”, Phil replied, trying to keep a straight face, the left side of his mouth quirking a little. I felt his breath on my lips as he shortly placed his hand on mine until we both noticed that this probably wasn’t the right place to do whatever we were about to do and we noticed the song came to an end. I quickly left a peck on his lips, then pulled away from him, just in time, so the cameras couldn’t catch up on this. We looked at each other, Phil still trying not to laugh, but at least he was smiling now. I let out a frustrated sigh and we continued our work.

Even four years on, I still got butterflies and my heart still did fifty somersaults a minute everytime he touched me and with each passing day it was getting harder and harder to hide. Point in case, Aled smiled at us both knowingly as he waltzed into the studio ready to give the viewers a brief rundown of the subject matter for tonight’s surgery. "The phone lines are now closed for us until next week, to finish off here’s our Fall Out Boy montage, this is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" I took off my earphones and set them down on the desk, humming along softly to the song. "My songs know what you two got up to in that tent" Aled joked “you have ten minutes or so before we need you in the surgery, go er grab a coffee or something” my cheeks flushed pink at his insinuating smile and wink. "I think i’d prefer the something" Phil smirked as he led me towards the green room.

Just a few minutes ago there would’ve been a million things in my head that could’ve been done with Phil in ten minutes. Now I felt like a fifteen year old virgin whose older brother just picked her up from church - completely clueless. I reached out for Phil’s hand and followed him without saying a word. My mouth was comparable to the desert Sahara and my fingers became all sweaty, which hopefully didn’t bother Phil that much. Even though I should know this building as good as my own pocket, still I had no clue where Phil was leading me to, not even when we hit the obvious point. “Male or female, I’ll let you choose”, he laughed and just then I realized what he was up to and that his words weren’t a demand to choose a Pokémon. I rolled my eyes and walked straight to the door of the male bathroom, not letting go of his hand.

I slipped into the bathroom behind him, carefully flicking the lock on the door to secure it. We were the only ones aside from Aled and the Dr in the studio at this time on a Sunday but it paid to be careful all the same. We’d already woken ourselves up earlier today with slow, lazy shower sex but the look in Phil’s eyes told me this was going to be anything but slow and lazy. I could never get enough of him and I hoped that would never change for us. "Any longer and I would just have taken you out there, shown them all what a cockslut you really are" Phil breathed huskily as he stepped into my personal space and pressed his lips to mine. My cock gave a feeble twitch in my boxers at his dominant tone. Most people saw Phil as the sweet, innocent, adorable one, truth was he was anything but. Especially if you knew how to hit all the right buttons. "Only for you" I murmured reassuringly, submissive as always as I grinded my hips against his, moaning in relief at the much needed friction.

I grabbed his waistband and with only one hand I opened his zipper and trouser button, not wanting to waste a single second. I knew this was going to be a rush, but if we both wanted to enjoy this, the undressing part should be done soon or else we’d still have our clothes on by the time the ten minutes completely ran out. “We’re going to be late anyways”, Phil breathed into my mouth, barely understandable, as he softly pushed me against the sink table. I pulled out of the kiss to let him take off our shirts. My hands were shaking way too much and I felt my pants becoming tighter. As if Phil could read my mind, he quickly lead his hands down to almost rip them off of me, followed by a chuckle which probably expressed his excitement.

It was an automatic reflex to spread my legs to accommodate him and he willingly accepted the gesture as he slipped between them. His lips connected with my neck, closing around that one spot he knew drove me crazy as he fumbled around to get his hands between us and closed one around my length. "fuck Phil, so good" I mewed softly, arching into him, our hips working together rhythmically.

He softly bit my neck as my right hand was busy brushing through his hair. With my left hand, I insecurely scratched over his chest. I knew he usually liked it, but I always was afraid I might hurt him, since he was such a fluffy person when he wasn’t naked. “Dan, don’t forget me”, Phil mumbled against my neck and I immediately stopped moving and innocently looked at my boyfriend, who had stopped his fingers from doing the magic.

“Not forgetting you, just shaking the bottle a bit before I pop the cork” I panted with a smirk, wrapping my legs around him to pull him closer and snaking my hand down to wrap around us both. Phil’s hips jerked forward as I ran my thumb over the tip of his cock, teasing it as I pumped my hand faster. "just like that, baby" he moaned into my neck.

“Fuck”, I moaned out as Phil started moving his hand again. I slowly started arching in again and feeling my voice crack a little. I wrapped my free arm around his neck and lead my fingertips over his spine as I moved my head forward and put my lips on his. Feeling his hot breath in my mouth, combined with the feeling in my lower body, turned me on even more. “I’m so going to hell for this”, I pushed out before I bit Phil’s bottom lip and he let out a satisfied groan. 

“We were both destined for hell the first time you sucked me off while my parents were downstairs” Phil moaned into my mouth, kissing me hungrily as he fucked into my fist, the friction against my own cock sending wave after wave of pleasure rushing through me. I grinned at the memory. "if this is what hell feels like, I can’t fucking wait" I bit back, turning around to let him slide his cock between my ass cheeks. We didn’t have time to go all the way but I knew the teasing would be enough to take the edge off until we got home. "So eager, you’re such a slut for me aren’t you" Phil cooed, tugging me back against him so we could see ourselves in the mirror.

Seeing us both there, naked, sweaty and drowning in our gayness, there were two thoughts crashing my brain. First, how late exactly were we going to be? Second, we’d probably look pretty fucking good in hell. Those thoughts were immediately erased as Phil pressed his body completely against mine, letting himself stimulate by only the rubbing against me. He put his arm around my torso, wrapped his fingers around my cock again and in the mirror I could see him closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. “Holy shit”, I moaned as I leaned back my head.

I alternated between fucking forward into his hand and thrusting back against him, feeling my balls tighten as I got closer to the edge “you’re so fucking hot” I moaned, my knuckles whitening from my intense grip on the sink.

“Fuck, Dan, I-”, Phil moaned, his voice hot and rough, the sentence interrupted by a loud moan. “Yes”, I groaned back at him, hoping he’d understand that he wasn’t the onle one who’s been close, because my voice just completely gave up in that moment. I felt his warm breath on my neck and with the fingers of his free hand - that must’ve been on my chest over the whole time since I turned around - he started to pinch my nipples.

“Come for me baby” Phil grunted In my ear, biting into that spot on my neck as my hips snapped forward and a river of profanities spilled from my mouth, wet warmth spilling over his hands as my orgasm rocked through me, he wasn’t far behind, shooting a warm load over my lower back and ass cheeks.

“Holy shit”, I gasped. I tried to catch my breath and let my hands rest on each side of the sink, looking at the picture that was given to me as I looked into the mirror. Phil’s lips pressed to my shoulder, his eyes piercing mine in the reflection. He also was still breathing heavily, but he pulled away from me to collect our clothes that were just spread across the whole bathroom. “How much time is left?” I confusedly looked through the room and was kind of shocked when I noticed there wasn’t any clock and we must’ve spent ages in here.

“We have…43 seconds” Phil responded, glancing at his watch but making no effort to move any faster. He was usually pretty lethargic after sex and it was obvious he would rather skip the interview and go straight home but this was important and not just about us. "Shit, we better hurry, you know what Aled is like" mostly it was just knowing glances but we couldn’t risk him making any jokes about why were late. "the quicker we get this over with, the quicker we get home" I added as an after thought, grinning as I composed myself and prepared to put my professional face back on.

I think this was the fastest I have ever been in my life without needing to catch my breath again. From grabbing some paper towels to clean myself up to putting my clothes back on and fixing my hair, I’d say it took me 30 seconds and as I threw a look to Phil he was still standing there, closing his zipper and, almost torturing slowly, turning his shirt back on. I walked over to him, tousling his hair a little so it would look like Phil again, then left a short kiss on his lips before unlocking the door and stepping out on the floor, throwing some innocent looks down the hallway until I felt Phil grabbing my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on my [tumblr](http://captain-jacky.tumblr.com/post/59359200780/take-my-order-cause-your-bodys-like-a-carry-out).


End file.
